This invention relates to a composition for treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, and more particularly to a composition for treatment of hyposalivation and a so-called xe2x80x9cdry mouth syndromexe2x80x9d
External secretions are discharges that are discharged directly by way of a glandular cell, or through an excretory duct or the like onto a body surface or into a lumen. One of well-known external secretions is saliva, and the others are secretion from nasal mucous membranes and mucous membranes of a respiratory tract, secretion from a stomach and an intestine, discharges from a vagina, perspiration, etc. Some of diseases resulting from disorder of the above-mentioned external secretion are: dryness of various parts of body such as so-called xe2x80x9cdry mouth syndromexe2x80x9d (xerostomia), xe2x80x9cdry nose syndromexe2x80x9d (xeromycteria), xe2x80x9cdry skinxe2x80x9d (xeroderma), xe2x80x9cdry vagina syndromexe2x80x9d (symptom of vaginal dryness); and chronic pancreatitis, chronic gastritis, and chronic bronchitis due to depression of external secretion.
It is true that there are a variety of factors that cause disorder of external secretion, some of which still remain unidentified. One of the factors is known as xe2x80x9cSjxc3x6gren""s syndromexe2x80x9d, an autoimmune disease. xe2x80x9cSjxc3x6gren""s syndromexe2x80x9d is characterized by a symptom of dryness due to infiltration of phlogocyte onto an acinus of an exocrine gland and around an excretory duct, and destruction and atrophy of the acinus and an epithelial cell of the excretory duct that follows. One of the characteristic symptoms is eye and mouth dryness, as well as dryness of skin, nose, throat, bronchia, vulva, and vagina. Among these, dryness of a respiratory tract may induce infections of the lung, and in a worst case, may cause a serious disorder such as pneumonia that may lead to death. Although disorder of external secretion may cause serious diseases as mentioned above, merely a symptomatic treatment such as artificial hydration has been conducted so far. Therefore, development of a fundamental treatment to improve depressed external secretion humor has been demanded.
One of the diseases resulting from disorder of external secretion which has been a current keen interest in the medical and pharmaceutical field is the xe2x80x9cdry mouth syndromexe2x80x9d (xerostomia). The xe2x80x9cdry mouth syndromexe2x80x9d causes various disorders such as feeling of thirst, xerosis of tunics mucosa oris, urtication, dysmaesesis, dyspepsia because of dryness of lip and inside the mouth due to decrease of secretion of saliva resulting from some cause. Also, the dry mouth syndrome may allow stay of food remnants inside the mouth, which may Read to dental caries.
There are various factors of causing the dry mouth syndrome. As generalized factors, the followings are known: febrile diseases, dehydration, endocrinopathy (myxedema, Basedow""s disease, diabetes insipidus, etc.), dysbolism (diabetes, uremia, liver cirrhosis, etc.), deficiency of vitamin-A, B, autoimmune diseases (Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome, progressive scleroderma, etc.), anemia, bleeding, aging, various medications (sedatives, parasympatholytic drugs, antihistamines, etc.). As local factors, sialadenitis, atrophy of salivary gland, sequela of radiotherapy, malformation (ectodermal dysplasia, etc.) and so forth are known.
As mentioned above, the causes of the dry mouth syndrome vary including ones which still remain unidentified. As a therapy for the dry mouth syndrome, there have been conducted several treatments such as drinking liquid all day long little by little, chewing gum or the like, and using artificial saliva. All these treatments are, however, symptomatic treatments, and providing a medicament that can establish a fundamental measures to improve decrease of saliva secretion has been strongly demanded.
Generally, a healthy person discharges 1 to 1.5 litter of saliva a day through a pair of left and right grand salivary glands (parotid gland, submandibular gland, sublingual gland) and small salivary glands (labial glands, lingual glands, palatine glands, buccal glands). Saliva is discharged in response to a stimulant that may harm a human body to dilute the same or maintain the physiological pH value thereof, as well as helping mastication and deglutition of foods. Further, saliva dissolves the food, makes a person taste the food, and helps him smoothly utter a word by keeping a wet state inside the mouth. There are two types of saliva: one is a continuous type that keeps on discharging a small amount without a particular stimulant and the other is a reflective type that is discharged in response to stimulation by food, gnatho-movement, taste of food, and the like. In any case, saliva secretion is one of essential physiological functions, and hence, improving decreased saliva secretion is particularly significant in treating the dry mouth syndrome.
This invention intends to solve the problems described above, and one of the objects is to provide a composition for treatment that is effective in external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, and more particularly effective in at least one of diseases selected from hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for treating a disease of a subject that suffers from external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, and more particularly at least one of diseases selected from hypo salivation and dry mouth syndrome.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a use of pharmaceutical composition for treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, and more particularly to treat at least one of diseases selected from hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome.
The composition for treatment that solves the above problems and is effective in external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation (for instance, hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome) has a feature that the composition comprises an aldose reductase inhibitor as an active ingredient.
The aldose reductase inhibitor may preferably comprise a compound represented by the general formula (I): 
wherein
A and B are independently lower alkylene, and
X, Y, and Z are independently halogen, or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof. Preferably, in the general formula (I), A and B are independently methylene, X is chlorine, Y is bromine, and Z is fluorine.
The composition for treatment may preferably be in the form of preparation for oral local administration, and more preferably in the form of preparation for sublingual administration.
The method, according to another aspect of this invention, that solves the above problems and treats external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation has a feature that an aldose reductase inhibitor of an effective amount is administered to a subject in need of a treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation (for instance, hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome).
Further, the use of pharmaceutical composition, according to still another aspect of this invention, that solves the above problems and treats external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation has a feature that an aldose reductase inhibitor is used to manufacture a pharmaceutical composition so as treat the external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation (for instance, hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome).
The inventors previously found and stated that a compound having an aldose reductase inhibiting-effect plays an important role in improving hypolacrimation and dry eye syndrome. Now, the inventors have also found as a further result of their researches that this compound is effective in improving external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, particularly in improving hyposalivation and dry mouth syndrome, and come up with this invention.
The invention is explained in the following.
(1) a composition for treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation which comprises, as an active ingredient, an aldose reductase inhibitor;
(2) the composition for treatment described in (1) that is used for treatment of hyposalivation;
(3) the composition for treatment described in (1) that is used for treatment of dry mouth syndrome;
(4) the composition for treatment described in any of (1) to (3), wherein the aldose reductase inhibitor is a compound represented by the above general formula (I) (wherein A, B1, X, Y, and Z are independently defined above, or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof;
(5) An ophthalmic composition for treatment described in (4), wherein, in the general formula (I), A and B are independently methylene, X is chlorine, Y is bromine, and Z is fluorine;
(6) The composition for treatment described in any of (1) to (5) that is in the form of preparation for oral local administration;
(7) The composition for treatment described in (6) that is in the form of preparation for sublingual administration;
(8) A method of treating external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation which comprises administering an effective amount of an aldose reductase inhibitor to an object that needs treatment for the external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation;
(9) The method described in (8) which comprises administering an effective amount of the aldose reductase inhibitor to a subject in need of a treatment of hyposalivation;
(10) The method described in (8) which comprises administering an effective amount of the aldose reductase inhibitor to a subject in need of a treatment of dry mouth syndrome;
(11) Use of an aldose reductase inhibitor in the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition for treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation;
(12) The use of an aldose reductase inhibitor described in (11) to treat hyposalivation; and
(13) The use of an aldose reductase inhibitor described in (11) to treat dry mouth syndrome.
Hereafter, each component constituting the present invention is described.
Aldose reductase inhibitors included in this invention as the active ingredient are not specified if they can inhibit aldose reductase, being. exemplified in the concrete by the compounds represented by the above general formula (I), particularly the compound of the formula (II): 
and also by epalrestat, ponalrestat, tolrestat, sorbinil, methosorbinil, imirestat, 2,3-dihydro-2,8-bis(1-methylethyl)-3-thioxo-4H-1,4-benzoxazine-4-acetic acid (AD5467), 6-fluoro-2,3-dihyro-2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dioxo-(2S-cis)-spiro[4H-1-benzopyran-4,4xe2x80x2-imidazolidine]-2-carboxyamide (SNK-860), 8-chloro-2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dihydrospiro [pyrolizine-3,6xe2x80x2(5,H)-pyrolo[1,2,3-de]-[1,4]benzoxazine]2,5,5xe2x80x2-trion (ADN138), and 5-(3-ethoxy-4-pentyloxyphenyl)-2,4-thiazolidinedion (CT-112), etc. Particularly suitable are the compounds represented by the above general formula (I), especially the compounds shown by the above formula (II).
The terms in the general formula (I) of this specification are defined as follows:
A and B are independently lower alkylene. Lower alkylene as used in this specification mean straight or branched alkylene groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms. In the concrete, they are methylene, ethylene, trimethylene, propylene groups, and the like, among which methylene and ethylene groups are desirable.
X, Y, and Z are independently halogen (chlorine, bromine, fluorine, iodine), and it is particularly desirable when X is chlorine, Y is bromine, and Z is fluorine.
In this invention, the compound of the above formula (II) having methylene for each of A and B, chlorine for X, bromine for Y, and fluorine for Z in the general formula (I), i.e. [3-(4-bromo-2-fluorobenzyl)-7-chloro-2,4-dioxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazolin-1-yl]acetate, is particularly suitable.
The compound and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof included in this invention as the active ingredient are publicly known compounds, which can be produced for example with the method described in the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 62-96476 or a method based on this method.
Pharmacologically acceptable salts of the compound in this invention include salts with basic compounds such as inorganic bases (e.g. sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum, ammonium, etc.), and organic bases (e.g. primary amines such as ethanolamine; secondary amines such as diethylamine, diethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, etc.; tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, triethanolamine, etc.; and so on) and the like.
The aldose reductase inhibitor used in this invention is effective in treating external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation, and particularly dry mouth syndrome and improving hyposalivation in mammals including man, ox/cow, horse, dog, mouse, and rat etc., being the active ingredient in the treatment of external secretion disorders except hypolacrimation and particularly in the treatment of dry mouth syndrome and/or hyposalivation in the mammals.
The external secretion disorder except hypolacrimation in this invention means a state where an external secretion function is decreased because of some factor, e.g., Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome. Some of the diseases resulting from the above external secretion disorder are: dry syndrome such as xe2x80x9cdry mouth syndromexe2x80x9d (xerostomia), xe2x80x9cdry nose syndromexe2x80x9d (xeromycteria), xe2x80x9cdry skinxe2x80x9d (xeroderma), xe2x80x9cdry vagina syndromexe2x80x9d (symptom of vaginal dryness); and chronic pancreatitis, chronic gastritis, and chronic bronchitis due to depression of external secretion. Further, as the factors which may cause dry mouth syndrome, as stated above, the followings are known: febrile diseases, hypohydremia, endocrinopathy (myxedema, Basedow""s disease, diabetes insipidus, etc.), cacochymia (diabetes, uremia, liver cirrhosis, etc.), deficiency of vitamin-A or B, autoimmune diseases (Sjxc3x6gren""s syndrome, progressive scleroderma, etc.), anemia, bleeding, aging, various medications (sedatives, parasympatholytic drugs, antihistamines, etc.), sialadenitis, atrophy of salivary gland, sequela of radiotherapy, malformation (ectodermal dysplasia, etc.) and so forth. Saliva secretion disorder in this specification means an anomalous state (depression or suppression) of saliva secretion caused by some factor.
Treatment with the composition for treatment of this invention includes all controls, including prevention, cure, relief or decrement of symptom, suppression of progress, etc.
The composition for treatment of this invention may be administered orally or parenterally, but local administration (for instance, mouth) onto parts required is particularly desirable when the avoidance of the influence on other areas of the cardiovascular system and the significance of their actual effectiveness, etc. are taken into account.
For instance, sublingual tablets, troches, chewable tablets, collutoriums, sprays, ointments, powders, granules, tablets, capsules, injections, ophthalmic solutions are some of the forms for preparations, and preferably, the form of sublingual tablet, troches, sprays and ointments is suitable. These preparations can be manufactured according to known art.
In addition, ingredients having pharmacological activity different from that of the ingredient of this invention may be added as needed to the pharmaceutical preparations of this invention if they are compatible to the purpose of the invention.
The dose and dosing frequency of the active ingredient of this invention vary according to the symptoms of the disease to be treated, age and body weight of the patient, dosage form, treatment duration, therapeutic effect desired, etc. In general, in case of use as a sublingual tablet of the preparation containing 0.001 to 10.0 w/v%, preferably 0.01 to 1.0 w/v%, of an aldose reductase inhibitor, oral dosage of several times, preferably 1 to 6 times a day brings about a satisfactory effect for an adult. Likewise, in case of use as an ointment of the preparation containing 0.001 to 10.0 w/v%, preferably 0.01 to 1.0 w/v%, of an aldose reductase inhibitor, application of the ointment several times, preferably 1 to 6 times a day onto the parts of the body required, brings about a satisfactory effect for an adult.
In this invention, one active ingredient alone or two or more active ingredients in combination may be contained in the preparation. In the preparation that contains two or more active ingredients, the amount of each ingredient may be determined appropriately according to the therapeutic effect and safety of each ingredient.